Los enigmaticos primos Hummel
by ScottEvansHummel
Summary: Kurt habia tenido que regresar  a McKinley,llevandose una sorpresa, pero quien era esa chica nueva? y porque sorprendio tanto a Kurt? Hevans  principal  Furt  secundaria  Klaine   solo de relleno  FinnOC   principal  SamOC   secundaria  PuckOC  relleno


►I'm a Diva◄ :" Te lo juro no quiero regresar McKinley, estoy arto de Karosky, desearía volver a Dalton para dejar de soportar esto"

You are my love:"Vamos Kurtie acaso olvidas lo que te enseño Blaine, ten valor y enfréntate a el"

►I'm a Diva◄:"Eso es lo que he hecho, pero, no ha funcionado maldigo que Dalton sea tan caro"

You are my love:"Kurtie querido ya deja de preocuparte, pronto toda cambiara, ahora dime cuando regresas a la preparatoria de tus vacaciones"

►I'm a Diva◄:"Pasado mañana porque la pregunta"

You are my love:"Muy bien, ya es hora de que me vaya Patty tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

►I'm a Diva◄:"Espera todavía no te cuento todo"

You are my love:"Cuídate Kurtie"

Detesto que se vaya así de repente- masculló el contratenor cerrando su portátil con algo de molestia debido a lo descortés que había sido su contacto.

Con pereza se levantó de su mullida y enorme cama, mañana regresaría a McKinley de aquel breve receso que les había dado debido a razones desconocidas, mas no odiadas, así que tenia que prepararse mentalmente para el acoso característico de los futbolistas, pero eso no le haría caer, el era un Hummel nunca se vería débil ni atemorizado. A paso lento se dirigió a su exclusivo cuarto de baño, no podía olvidar por nada del mundo su rutina de hidratación, por lo que antes de dormir se encargaría de ello, al fin y al cabo apenas eran las 10 de la noche y su rutina de cuidado de la piel no duraba mas de 1 hora, aun tenia suficiente tiempo para cuidarse su piel de porcelana.

Después de una hora y media de su tratamiento de cuidado además de una relajante ducha que tuvo para dormir mas cómodo, ya estaba listo para recostarse a descansar, claro que no sin antes elegir una pijama de su guardarropa, terminando por escoger una de color azul marino con estampados de pequeñas coronas de un tono mas bajo, este conjunto no era ajustado pero aun así tampoco demasiado flojo, era lo mas cómodo para dormir con el suficiente estilo para alguien como Kurt.

Soltando un bostezo subió a la cocina, desde la cual se podía ver el salón principal, notando como allí se encontraba Finn viendo en la televisión un partido nada interesante (para kurt) de básquetbol. Con un vaso de leche en mano tomó dirección hacia su hermanastro colocando su pequeña mano en el hombro del mayor.

No olvides que mañana regresamos a clases así que no duermas muy tarde, si no estas listo antes de que me vaya tendrás que tomar el autobús- explicó el castaño seriamente, ganándose un simple " si" de frankenteen.

La diva estaba seguro de que terminaría como siempre durante las mañanas, con un Finn apurado vistiéndose con lo primero que encontrara, comiendo mas rápido que nadie que hubiera llegado a ver y maldiciéndose por las múltiples caídas que sufría debido a su tardanza.

Después de haberse terminado su vaso lleno de aquel liquido blancoso…llamado leche ( si pensaron mal que mente mas sucia tienen _), Kurt decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, mañana seguramente seria un día complicado en la preparatoria, por eso debía dormir lo mas que pudiera para tener fuerza y soportar todo lo que vendría.

Gaga dame fuerza para soportarlo- susurró recostándose en su enorme cada, continuando por cobijarse con su cobija obviamente de diseñador.

Era un nuevo dia en la escuela preparatoria McKinley, los ñoños corrían escapándose de sus agresores, los deportistas buscaban a quien molestar, las cheerio entrenaban sus rutinas en una práctica matutina, todo era normal en aquel lugar.

Un ostentoso Navigator se estacionaba en los aparcamientos del lugar, del cual bajaron 8 estudiantes, este era ni mas ni menos que el auto de Kurt, quien había tenido la obligación de pasar por algunos de sus compañeros de Glee, quienes muy temprano le habían llamado avisándole que pasara por ellos, estos eran Mercedes, Quinn , Puck, Santana, Sam y por ultimo Rachel, esta ultima había sido encontrada caminando por el trayecto que llevaban, y Kurt buscando su buena acción del día decidió subirla.

Hey chicos miren quien llego el homo y sus amigos gleeks- se burló Karosky ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del castaño y una seña obscena de la latina.

El contratenor sabía que de no ser que allí se encontraban sus amigos hubiera terminado en el basurero, los deportistas podían ser tontos pero sabían la desventaja numérica que tenían en estos momentos, por lo que lo dejaron pasar por ahora ya después se encargaría de Hummel, eso era lo que le tenia algo asustado, en el momento de que sus amigos se fueran el seria blanco fácil de los deportistas, por lo que solo le quedaba ser lo mas escurridizo posible para salvar su nuevo conjunto de Adolfo Domínguez.

A pesar de que sus pantalones ajustados eran grises, quien sabe que cosas podría haber en el basurero y el no esta dispuesto a que su pantalón sufriera las consecuencias; su camisa de manga larga platino no era la excepción, por suerte el saco oscuro lo protegería de ensuciarse, pero aun así ese conjunto tenia un costo considerable ( el cual no mencionare para no asustar a los presentes, bueno en realidad porque no se me ocurre un precio exacto para este tipo de ropa, aquí el link .com/desfiles/adolfo-dominguez-otono-invierno-2011-2012/6059/galeria/11531/image/442713)

Su primera clase era matematicas, no le eran complicadas pero tampoco fáciles, por lo que presto un poco de atención al mismo tiempo que su mente divagaba en que asignación les pondrían en el Glee club; después de esto continuaba química, una materia completamente aburrida debido a sus conocimientos en esta asignación; Español con el señor Shue, no era una materia muy interesante ni muy aburrida, el profesor sabia como hacerlo un poco entretenía por lo que el tiempo paso rápidamente. Las clases pasaron con lentitud y rapidez dependiendo de la materia, algunas eran interesantes y otras aburridas, pero aun así Kurt logró mantenerse despierto en cada una de estas, lo cual no importaba el era inteligente, aunque no estaba en el equipo de decatlón academido, por lo que no se le dificultaría recuperarse.

Todas sus clases ya había terminado, por lo que era hora del club Glee, posiblemente la parte mas interesante de su hasta ahora aburrido dia, una parte de el ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría: una pelea amistosa entre Rachel y el por los solos femeninos, la cual terminaría con Rachel triunfante de parte del señor Shue, un Kurt enojado por no haber sido siquiera considerado, una Mercedes reconfortándolo y por ultimo la practica de una canción con solos para Finn y Rachel, si, eso era lo mas común en el club.

Se confundió un poco al ver a todos sentados inclusive al director de Glee, lo cual era demasiado extraño. Tomó asiento junto a Mercedes, quien en un susurro le dijo que había 3 desconocidos interesados en entrar al club, ahora el dia si era de lo mas raro, no cualquiera desearía que baje su estatus social al estar en Glee, pero seria emocionante ver de que valientes se trataba.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no tardaron en sonar, al ver entrar por ambas puertas a los vocalistas principales de Vocal Adrenaline y de los Warbles, quienes dieron una señal a la banda que no tardo en hacer sonar un atrayente ritmo para los de New Directions.

**(Blaine negritas)**

_(Sunshine cursivas)_

(Ambos subrayado)

**Shawty's love is like a pyramid** (_ooh_)

**We stand together till the very end **(_eh ooh_)

**There'll never be another love for sure** (_ooh_)

**Iyaz and Sunshine let we go**

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown_ (**shown**)

_Solid as the ground we've known_ **(known)**

**And I just wanna carry on**

**We took it from the bottom up** **(no no no)**

**And even in a desert storm** **(yeah)**

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_ **(oh)**

_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know_

Earthquakes can't shake us

Cyclones can't break us

Hurricanes can't take away our love

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_ (**at the top baby**),_ like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep on going_

_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid_

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh** _(ooh)_

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh** _(ooh)_

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh** _(oooh)_

_Cold_ (**cold**), _never ever when you're close_ (**close**)

_We will never let it fold_ (**fold**)

_A story that was never told_

_Something like a mystery_ (**yoh!**)

_And every step we took we've grown_

**Look how fast the time has flown**

**A journey to a place unknown**

We're going down in history

Earthquakes can't shake us (oh)

Cyclones can't break us (oh)

Hurricanes can't take away our love

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_ (**hey!**)

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_, (**at the top baby**) _like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing (wind is blowing)_

_We'll never fall just keep it going (keep it going)_

_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid (eh oh)_

**Like a pyramid girl let me show you**

**That I love you so much**

**That we gonna get through (oh oh)**

**Even when there's storms**

**I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey)**

**Before was our love back it up more than enough**

**Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (oh oh)**

**Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after**

_Pyramid, keep it going_ (**like a pyramid, like a pyramid**)

_Oh oh ooooh_ (**like a pyramid, like a pyramid**)

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (solid rock)_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch (oooh)_

_Together at the top _(**at the top baby, at the top girl**_), like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep on going (keep it going)_

_Forever we will stay _(**Sunshine**_), like a pyramid_ (**what what**)

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top_ (**at the top baby, at the top girl**), _like a pyramid (pyramid)_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep it going_

_Forever we will stay (ooh), like a pyramid_

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh**

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh**

**Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh**

¡Pero que hacen ustedes aquí¡- exclamo sorprendida y molesta la chica Berry, la primera emoción al ver al de Dalton, que seria una gran ventaja en el equipo, en cambio la segunda debido a la de Carmel, que era tenia mayores posibilidades de quitarle la mayoría de los solos.

Haciendo una audición para New Directions- comentó emocionada la filipina ya que VA era un coro exhaustivo y falso, en cambio este glee club si era divertido.

¿Pero acaso no estaban en Dalton y Carmel?- preguntó el Hummel sorprendido de ver a su novio en su preparatoria, ahora ya no estaría separado de este demasiado tiempo, ahora ya podrían ser una pareja normal, bueno lo mas normal gaymente posible (?)

Es una larga historia, pero, después se la contaremos el show aun no termina- dijo Blaine dirigiendo su mirada a la banda que volvió a tocar ahora con un ritmo diferente.

Las miradas de los NW se dirigieron a la puerta, viendo como de ella entraba una hermosa castaña, vestida con un vestido de color perla de diferentes largos, del frente hasta la mitad del muslo, en cambio de atrás un poco mas abajo de las rodillas; a este vestido lo complementaba un top de color anaranjado junto a unas botas hasta las rodillas del mismo color(.com/uploads/images/thumbs/201038/marios_schwab_pasarela_338454019_). El mas sorprendido fue Kurt, el cual sus ojos parecían desorbitarse de sus cuentas al reconocer a esa persona.

MC ... UH UH UH IN THE PLACE TO BE

OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA

OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA OH YEA

I KNOW THAT YOU BEEN WAITIN FOR IT

IM WAITIN TOO

IN MY IMAGINATION I BE ALL UP ON YOU

I KNOW YOU GOT THAT FEVER FOR ME HUNDRED AND TWO

AND BOY I KNOW I FEEL THE SAME

MY TEMPERATURES THROUGH THE ROOF

IF ITS A CAMERA UP IN HERE

THEN ITS GONNA LEAVE WITH ME WHEN I DO

I DO

IF ITS A CAMERA UP IN HERE

THEN I BEST NOT CATCH THIS FLICK ON YOUTUBE

YOUTUBE

Oh por dios, esta haciendo a la Señora Carey- mencionó Mercedes sorprendida, nadie mejor que ella conocía sus canciones y las podía interpretar perfectamente, pero esta chica tenia un estilo que transformaba la canción completamente haciéndola sonar impresionante.

CAUSE IF YOU RUN YOUR MOUTH

AND BRAG ABOUT THIS SECRET RENDEZVOUS

I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN

CAUSE THEY BE ALL UP

IN MY BUSINESS LIKE A WENDY INTERVIEW

BUT THIS PRIVATE BETWEEN YOU AND I

TOUCH MY BODY

PUT ME ON THE FLOOR

WRESTLE ME AROUND

PLAY WIT ME SOME MORE

TOUCH MY BODY

THROW ME ON THE BED

I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU NEVER DID

TOUCH MY BODY

LET ME WRAP MY THIGHS

ALL AROUND YOUR WAIST

JUST A LITTLE TASTE

TOUCH MY BODY

KNOW YOU LIKE MY CURVES

CMON AND GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE

AND TOUCH MY BODY

Con una gran sensualidad, la castaña, se acerco a Sam colocando las manos de este sobre su cintura moviéndolas hacia abajo según el ritmo de la canción, para detenerse antes de llegar a las caderas, dejando a un sorprendido y frustrado Evans.

YOU CAN PUT ME ON YOU LIKE A BRAND NEW WHITE TEE

ILL HUG YOUR BODY TIGHTER THAN A PAIR OF YOUR JEANS

I WANT YOU TO CARESS ME LIKE A TROPICAL BREEZE

AND FLOAT AWAY WITH YOU IN A CARIBBEAN SEA

IF ITS A CAMERA UP IN HERE

THEN ITS GONNA LEAVE WITH ME WHEN I DO

I DO

IF ITS A CAMERA UP IN HERE

THEN I BEST NOT CATCH THIS FLICK ON YOUTUBE

YOUTUBE

CAUSE IF YOU RUN YOUR MOUTH

AND BRAG ABOUT THIS SECRET RENDEZVOUS

I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN

CAUSE THEY BE ALL UP

IN MY BUSINESS LIKE A WENDY INTERVIEW

BUT THIS PRIVATE BETWEEN YOU AND I

TOUCH MY BODY

PUT ME ON THE FLOOR

WRESTLE ME AROUND

PLAY WIT ME SOME MORE

TOUCH MY BODY

THROW ME ON THE BED

I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU NEVER DID

TOUCH MY BODY

LET ME WRAP MY THIGHS

ALL AROUND YOUR WAIST

JUST A LITTLE TASTE

TOUCH MY BODY

KNOW YOU LIKE MY CURVES

CMON AND GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE

AND TOUCH MY BODY

Con paso lento y tentador se colocó detrás de la silla donde se encontraba sentado Finn, cantando detrás de su oreja, soltando su caliente aliento sobre esta, provocando estremecimientos del de gran altura.

IMA TREAT YOU LIKE A TEDDY BEAR

YOU WONT WANNA GO NOWHERE

IN THE LAP OF LUXURY

LAYING INTERTWINED WITH ME

YOU WONT WANT FOR NOTHING BOY

I WILL GIVE YOU PLENTY OF JOY

La castaña volvió al centro del salón, siendo acompañada por Santana y Britanny, quines hacían sensuales movimientos a su lado, siendo dirigidas por la del centro en un candente baile que mantenía sorprendidos a todos en el club, sobretodo a los chicos ( heteros obvio) quienes poco les faltaba para babear.

TOUCH MY BODY

PUT ME ON THE FLOOR

WRESTLE ME AROUND

PLAY WIT ME SOME MORE

TOUCH MY BODY

THROW ME ON THE BED

I JUST WANNA MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU NEVER DID

TOUCH MY BODY

LET ME WRAP MY THIGHS

ALL AROUND YOUR WAIST

JUST A LITTLE TASTE

TOUCH MY BODY

KNOW YOU LIKE MY CURVES

CMON AND GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE

AND TOUCH MY BODY

Hola a todos soy Stephanie Collins, prima de Kurt y espero ser aceptada en el Glee Club- dijo sonriendo amablemente, mientras todos la seguían mirando por su impresionante actuación e increíble voz.

Espero que les haya gustado, si veo que les agrada continuare subiendo los capis, si alguien desea traducirlo al ingles solo aviseme ;D, por cierto si desean alguna cancion en especial solo diganme y yo vere en que capitulo lo agrego, sin mas por el momento hasta pronto, recuerden los review son droga para los autores xD


End file.
